Near's pr0tips: How To Properly Swing A Sword
h3110 m8s. Near is here with another entry in the critically acclaimed Near's pr0tips. Today children, we shall be learning on how to choose a weapon for your demigod, and how to use it. Big Three The Big Three are the holy trinity of weapons. These are the tools used most often by demigods to kill, maim, and utterly vanquish their enemies. They are the sword, the spear, and the bow. Swords A sword is one of the Big Three. There are many different types of swords, each one has different pr0s and c0ns. To craft a sword, you need two of the material you want to use, and one stick. Arrange them in the crafting table like so: Cutting Swords Cutting swords are made to cut into enemy flesh. They will do the most damage if you swing them. To swing, hold down the right mouse button and move your mouse in the direction you want to strike and release the right mouse button. Cutting swords include: katanas, scimitars, and sabres. Stabbing Swords Stabbing swords are meant to poke your eye out. They were famously used by the Romans, who conquered an empire with their gladius. The best way to use a stabbing sword is to use it with a giant board shield, and hide behind the shield while stinging your foe like a wasp. Examples include but are not limited too: dirks, daggers, and rapiers. Great Swords Great swords are basically giant swords. They normally require two hands to hold, but aren't as heavy and clumsy as you think they are... Notable users include Mel Gibson and the Doppelsöldner. A Note On Katana Cultists There are some people out there, that worship katanas like deities. They kill in the name of Katana, and every person they kill, the stronger they get! They must be stopped! Katanas aren't the only weapons you know! Spears A spear is one of the Big Three and is a stick with a pointy end attached. They are almost always used for thrusting. To use a spear properly, jab at your opponent until they die. Notable users include Clarisse and the Greeks. Pikes A pike is a super long spear, normally around 3-7 metres in length. Best used on cavalry and Laistrygonians. Javelins A light spear meant for throwing. There are two types of people who use these. # The brave, fierce warriors who threw it before rushing into battle like a man! # The cowardly dogs who use cheats to summon infinite javelins, get on horseback, and then spam them everywhere. If you ever see an OC doing this be sure to start a kick poll so they can learn their lesson. Bow A bow is a tool used to play the violin. It is also incredibly effective against monsters. To use a bow, you must first have an arrow. There are many types of arrows: # Broadhead arrows, which cause a ton of bleeding. # Magic arrows, which do all kinds of cool stuff. # Violins, which are used to knock out people. To fire the arrow, you must nock it onto the hairs of the bow, pull it back as far as you can, and release. Hopefully, you'll manage to hit your target. Notable users include Chinggis Khan and Frank Zhang. Other, less important weapons Axes Axes are big weapons. They are like spears, but with a curved blade instead of a pointy stick. Axes are best used for splitting people's heads open. Notable users include the Vikings and the Minotaur. Warhammers A warhammer is like a normal hammer, but bigger. Used to smash people's skulls. Notable users include most wikia admins. Maces A mace is a nonlethal metal stick with a ball. It won't kill you though, pffftt, that's ridiculous. Its not like a large metal object being swung at your face could crush your skull and kill you! That's a complete lie created by stupid people. A mace cannot kill you. Notable users include Odo of Normandy, who never killed any people with it, just K.O.ed them. Guns A gun is a weapon that shoots a projectile called a bullet. They are incredibly easy to use, just follow these two steps: # Point. # Shoot. Guns can one shot anything and can pierce any armor. Some servers ban guns, so don't rely on a gun too much. Cannons A cannon is a giant gun that takes a long, long time to reload. It has four different ammo types. # Grapeshot, which shoots out a spray of small grapes towards the enemy. # Explosive shot, which blows up. (duh). # Chain shot, multiple balls connected with chains. # Cellos. Materials There are 4 main materials in the world of PJO used for monster slaying. Celestial Bronze Celestial bronze is used by the Greek campers. To make celestial bronze, you have to mix celestial tin (Grover has a large supply, he'll sell some for about $4.00 an ounce) with celestial copper. Imperial Gold Imperial gold is just gold that doesn't bend as easily as normal gold and kills monsters. Stygian Iron Stygian Iron is iron from the River Styx. It is the ultimate monster slayer. It tears their soul apart! Silver Used mostly by the Hunters of Artemis, not too durable but it kills werewolves. Combos Now, using just one weapon would be stupid. Here are some useful weapon combos you can use. Legionnaire A javelin, a spear, and a gladius. Throw the javelin before entering hand to hand and use the spear and sword to mow down your enemies. Archer A bow, arrows, and a sword. Find a high spot, spam arrows, and if someone mean comes near you, you can use the sword. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This has been Near's pr0tips, and I hope you find this info useful while writing fight scenes. Category:Near is god Category:Pr0 Tips